Peach Creek Jr. High
Peach Creek Jr. High is the only school shown in Peach Creek. All the kids who live in Peach Creek are enrolled in the school, as it's shown to be a joint school between the junior high school and the elementary school. General Peach Creek Jr. High is a typical school, complete with lockers, a cafeteria, classrooms, a library, bathrooms, a gym and a football field. It also features a boiler room (where the Kankers go to skip school; what happened to the janitor is unknown), a newsroom (where the infamous Bobby Blabby created ludicrous tabloid lies about most of the kids) and a nurse's office (where Edd is the nurse's assistant). The school, however, lacks a swimming pool, so the school must transport students to and from the Peach Creek Community Pool for things like swimming lessons. The school's located at an intersection at the end of the main street of town as seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Locations Primary *'Hallways' - Every room in the whole school is accessed through the hallways. This is also the area where the kids' lockers are located. In the elementary wing of the school, the hallways are lined with cubbyholes instead of lockers (showing that it is a joint school). The hallways also contain water fountains, vending machines, and posters advertising clubs or extracurricular activities such as the Shut Up and Dance Prom and the 4-F Club. *'Cafeteria' - The place where the kids come to eat. There are multiple rows of tables for the kids to sit at and the lunch line consists of a bar that the students go to serve themselves. It offers a wide variety of food and has been known to host special food days, such as Fun With Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday, Whopper Wiener Wednesday, Bologna Fever, Tuesday Soup Fiesta, and Bottomless Gravy Day. The cafeteria also requires the students to bus their tables when they are finished eating, as noted by a poster on the wall. *'Library' - The library was prominently featured in "Cool Hand Ed" and "Tinker Ed." It is pretty much a generic library with hundreds of books upon shelves scattered about the room. It also includes tables for students to sit and work at, a chalkboard on wheels, and a beanbag to sit on. *'The Track/Field' - This is a separate area from the football field. It's an area outside the school that contains a track for running. It appears that on certain days the PE class uses the small, grassy field on the inside of the track to do workout stations, such as jump rope, pull-ups, sit-ups and weight lifting. There are also bleachers on the side of the track. *'The Football Field' - The football field was prominently featured in "Tight End Ed." This is, of course the field where the Peach Creek Cobblers practice and play their football games. The field includes bleachers, a scoreboard, benches, and a sports drink container. The middle of the football field has a large, menacing peach etched into the ground. *'The Gym' - The gym first appeared in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, where the students are seen participating in athletic activities in it. The basketball team also practices in here. Due to the large amount of space in the gym, it has been converted twice in the series to suit other needs. The locker room was first seen in "Cool Hand Ed" when Kevin was taking a shower. It was first converted into an auditorium in "Too Smart for His Own Ed" for the 8th Annual Peach Creek Spelling Bee, and was then used for the school dance in "May I have this Ed?" *'The Nurse's Office' - The nurse's office first appeared in "This Won't Hurt an Ed." It is a rather small office located on a corner near the entrance to the gym. Edd works as an assistant here before lunchtime. The office includes the normal stuff you would expect from a nurse's office such as medical supplies, student personnel files, a weight scale, medical supply organizers, a tongue depressor canister, a weight scale, and a large, cushioned table. *'Room 212' - Room 212 is a fake classroom at Peach Creek Jr. High. In "Out with the Old, In with the Ed," the Eds were all transferred to it for their homeroom. In reality, it is a girls bathroom, where the Kankers used it to "teach" the Eds. They tricked the Eds into the room by signing a contract so they could switch home rooms. However, when Marie put in her room number, she put in the fake room 212. There is a mobile chalkboard and K+E in a heart on the mirror, most likely standing for Kankers + Eds. Extracurriculars/Classes *'Unknown Class' - This was a class featured at the beginning of "Cool Hand Ed." There wasn't anything in the classroom that specified it as a class that taught a specific subject. The class was a typical classroom with motivation posters and generic items that you would expect to see in a normal classroom. The teacher of this class is Ms. Borroz. It's possible that this is a math class considering Edd had a variety of rulers and the work in his book contained geometric shapes such as squares and circles. If not, it could be a homeroom class. *'Knitting Club '- The Knitting Club first appeared in "Truth or Ed" where Edd claimed the club didn't have any members due to a lack of interest. After the events of the episode, Eddy was forced to join the club as his punishment where he continues to knit the world's largest doily. The classroom has desks, a sewing machine, and "knitting" themed posters on the walls. *'The Happy Cluckers Club '- The Happy Cluckers Club first appeared in "A Fistful of Ed." The purpose of the club is for the students to care for hatching chicken eggs. As such, the classroom includes incubators to care for the hatching eggs. It also seems that Edd's in charge of the club. The club members also include Ed, Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny 2x4. *'Wood Shop '- Wood shop class first appeared in "Mission Ed-Possible" and then in the episode "Cool Hand Ed." The class teaches how to craft things with wood. The classroom includes lockers, aprons, toolboxes, workbenches, shelves full of many different types of wood, glue, a table saw, and an industrial sized vacuum. *'School Newspaper Room '- This room first appeared in "Truth or Ed." It's where the school newspaper, the Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler, is printed. The room includes a large printing press, a copy machine, bookshelves, and desks. The wall of the room was damaged in the episode when "Bobby Blabby" (Eddy) broke the power switch on the printing press, setting it to "stupid fast," which caused it to shoot papers at the wall. There's also a banner above the door saying "The pen is mightier than sword". *'Math Class' - The Eds' math class first appeared in "Mission Ed-Possible." The classroom is pretty basic, it includes desks, a bookshelf, a message board, and an "E=mc2" mug on the teacher's desk. *'History Class' - History Class briefly appeared in "Mission Ed-Possible." Like the math class, this classroom looks basic. It has desks, a larger bookshelf, a globe, and a textbook marked "History" on the teacher's desk. *'Cooking Class' - The cooking class briefly appeared in "Mission Ed-Possible." The class includes three long counters for the students to work on, a refrigerator, two ovens, cooking supplies and utensils, and many cupboards. *'Botany' - Botany is a class where students learn about plants and how to care for them. This class only appeared in "A Fistful of Ed". The classroom includes a giant hedge, sacks of dirt, tables to experiment with plants, a mobile bookshelf, a TV, gardening tools, and many different plants. *'Music' - Music Class was only seen in "Smile for the Ed." The classroom includes steps, sheet music stands, instrument cases, and a mechanical metronome. The members of the Peach Creek Band are Ed on saxophone, Edd on xylophone, Eddy on the triangle, Kevin on the drums, Rolf on the bagpipes, Nazz on the violin, Jonny on the sousaphone, and Plank on the banjo. All the members of the band play music out of the "Peach Creek Band" music book. *'Art' - Art Class first appeared in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo and then in "Smile for the Ed." The classroom includes a kiln, a bookshelf, a mobile chalkboard, cameras for photography, sculptures, easels, art supplies, multiple tables, a TV, and a printing press-like machine. *'Science' - Science Class first appeared in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. The class room includes lab tables, a book on Anatomy, a model of the human skeletal system, sinks, a poster of the Periodic Table of the Elements, a model of the solar system, and various lab equipment such as test tubes, beakers, etc. *'Drama Club' - The Drama Club was only mentioned on a poster in "Truth or Ed," but never seen. The club is apparently organized by Mr. Toomey. *'Yearbook Club' - The Yearbook Club hasn't made an actual appearance in the show, it was only advertised on a poster in the hallway in "Truth or Ed." It is run by Nurse Prowse. *'Basic Computer Application' - This class was mentioned by Rolf in "Mission Ed-Possible," where he complains that he doesn't know how to use the typewriter. The class never appeared. *'International Studies' - This class was mentioned by Edd in "No Speak Da Ed." The kids in this class all got an overseas pen-pal to communicate and exchange gifts with as part of a project for the class. *'Curling Club' - A club mentioned in "Truth or Ed." The supposed purpose of the club is to teach students how to play the sport of curling. The only people mentioned who were in this club was the girls curling team. *'Football Team' - The school's football team, which only appeared in "Tight End Ed." The team's jersey colors are blue, orange, and white. It consists of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny, Plank and Rolf, with Kevin as team captain. The team is known as the Peach Creek Cobblers and was only seen playing one game. Their biggest rivals are apparently the Lemon Brook Lumpers. *'Basketball Team' - A team seen in "This Won't Hurt an Ed." The jersey colors consist of blue, orange, and white. Rolf, Jonny and Plank are on the team while Kevin acts as the team captain. The team is ostensibly called the Peach Creek Cobblers as well. Appearances There are only 19 episodes, 2 specials and a movie that feature Peach Creek Jr. High, and few have it for the whole episode (such include "Truth or Ed" and "Too Smart for His Own Ed"). *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw'' (Briefly, at the beginning) *''"Out with the Old, In with the Ed"'' (Part 2) *''"Mission Ed-Possible"'' *''"Every Which Way But Ed"'' (flashback) *''"No Speak Da Ed"'' *''"Cool Hand Ed"'' *''"Too Smart for His Own Ed"'' *''"Pick an Ed"'' *''"Truth or Ed'' *''"This Won't Hurt an Ed"'' *''"Tinker Ed"'' *''"Tight End Ed"'' *''"'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place"'' *''"All Eds Are Off"'' *''"Smile for the Ed"'' *''"A Town Called Ed"'' *''"A Fistful of Ed"'' (Parts 1 and 2) *''"May I have this Ed?"'' *''"Look Before You Ed"'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' (briefly) Students The usual cast of kids is all that are usually seen, but the school seems to be too large to just be made for the usual kids. They all appear to be in sixth grade (except Jimmy and Sarah) according to their report cards as seen in "Mission Ed-Possible." Medical records and classroom rosters with other students' names are to be found, as well as a surplus of lockers. You also see open books in the library and unfinished lunch trays in the cafeteria, implying that there are other kids at the school. We also hear other students in "Cool Hand Ed," hear an unidentified locker close in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo and see a silhouetted group of Peach Creek students in "Tight End Ed." Even with all these unseen students going to the school, the entire football team and its cheer squad are made up of the usual cast. In addition, the basketball team is apparently composed of Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny; while there might be others, it seems plausible that they make up the entire basketball team. This isn't a good thing either since when it comes to football, only Kevin seems to be any good at the game. Ed was probably good given his strength but he was promoted to school mascot. Most of the boys at school are on the Peach Creek Cobblers football team. Jimmy and Sarah appear to be in the lower elementary part of the school. In "All Eds Are Off" Jimmy appears to have a cubby more than a locker when he asks Jonny to do his math homework. Also in "Cool Hand Ed" Jimmy and Sarah appear to be in an arts and crafts with kid posters on the walls, so its shown to be a joint school between the junior high and elementary schools. The Cul-de-Sac Kids *Ed - The Peach Creek Cobblers mascot (a slice of peach cobbler/pie) who was originally on the football team. Also the school newspaper delivery boy, current spelling bee champ, and the cause of multiple damages to the school. *Edd - The school's smartest kid who is also the nurse's assistant, editor-in-chief of the school newspaper, and seven-time school spelling bee champion. He's also known to do various jobs for the school principal. Despite his fear of athletics, he's on the football team and has been shown participating in gym class. Edd is also the president of the Happy Cluckers Club and former president of the Safety Club, the latter of which no one but Jimmy wanted to join for years. He also plays the xylophone in the school band. *Eddy - Has been known to be a nuisance in class. Constantly gets grounded because of his antics at school. He's extremely bored with school, up to the point of where he tried to convince everyone that it was still summer vacation and to where he actually devises plans to escape school. He's also on the football team, but doesn't actually participate, claiming the only reason he joined the team is because he thinks the football uniform makes him look handsome. Also responsible for many counts of destruction of school property. He's also the former editor of the school newspaper as one of his alter-egos, Bobby Blabby, and the only member of the knitting club (which he was forced to join as a punishment). *Sarah and Jimmy - Younger students and members of the school cheerleading squad. They attend class in a rarely seen elementary section of the school that's only identifiable because of the use of cubbyholes instead of lockers in the hallway. *Nazz - The head cheerleader on their school cheerleading squad who's also a P.E. teacher's assistant and plays violin in the school band. *Kevin - The extremely popular jock who's also the captain of the football and basketball teams, a P.E. teacher's assistant and a hall monitor. Determined to get extra credit, Kevin often butters up teachers in order to get better grades, extra time on tests, makeup exams, and other favors. *The Kanker Sisters - They usually skip out on classes by hiding in the boiler room, or waiting outside the principal's office. They've also been known to jeer at their own football team (until Ed became the new mascot). *Rolf - Seems to be the only one taking typewriting classes (which he despises). It also seems that he won the 6th grade science project competition. He's also a football and basketball player and report card delivery boy. *Jonny 2x4 - Possibly an average student (as in "'Mission Ed-Possible" he got B's and C's on his report card thanks to some extra tutoring from Plank). He's also a member of the football and basketball teams. *Plank - Gives Jonny after-school tutoring, is the water boy for the school football team, and is a member of the Happy Cluckers Club. Other Students Here is a list of other students that are enrolled at Peach Creek Jr. High, but not actually seen. *Andrew *Angus *Antonucci *Avery *Beth *Betty *Big Jim *Dan *Danny *Diggs *James *Jim *John *Kylie *Lilly *Logan *Patrick *Peter *Philip *Picasso *Rambrandt *Raphael *Raven *Roth *Sabrina *Simon *Sue *Venice *Zoe Source: http://www.the3eds.com/viewtopic.php?p=187354#p187354 Known Faculty *Principal D. Antonucci *Assistant principal Jim Miller *Mr. Cathro - The Science Teacher *Ms. Borroz - The Homeroom Teacher *Mr. Toomey - Drama Club organizer. *Janitor *History Teacher *Music Teacher *Nurse Prowse - School nurse and Yearbook Club organizer. *Mrs. Smith - Math Teacher *Ms. Johnson Cafeteria Menu The menu is mostly seen in "All Eds Are Off" and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. Unlike normal cafeteria food, Peach Creek Jr. High offers a wide variety of meals that the kids have no problem downing. The following is a list of food served. *Hot dogs (Whopper Wiener Wednesday) *Sausages *Pizza *Soda *Milk *Turkey *Butterscotch Pudding (Fun With Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday) *Fruits and vegetables (Much to Rolf's Disdain) *Sandwiches *French Fries *Soup *Mashed potatoes *Drumsticks *Gravy (Bottomless Gravy Day) *Juice *Cookies *Rice *Macaroni and Cheese *Blueberry Pie *Gruel *Hamburgers (seen as the Kankers' meal in "Cool Hand Ed") *Veggie Pizza (as seen in "All Eds Are Off") *Sausage Links *Clam Chowder (from Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo) *Meatloaf Sandwich (from Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo) *Gelatin (Jelly hearts for Valentine's Day/Special Valentine Lunch menu) The students of the Peach Creek Jr. High are also allowed to bring their own food to the cafeteria. Damages Occurred to School *Photocopies of Eddy's bad school photo flooded the school in "Smile for the Ed." *An explosion occured in the science lab at the beginning of "Pick an Ed." *The floor was broken through by Ed's head in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. *The Peach Creek Community Pool was saturated with gravy (not technically in school, but still on a school trip) in "All Eds Are Off." *Bus seats were removed from the bus (also not in the school, but on a school trip) in "Run Ed Run." *The gym/locker room wall was destroyed by Ed's head in "'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place." *The cafeteria floor was damaged by Ed's toxic lunch bag in "No Speak Da Ed." *The school fence is damaged (occurred before the series), as seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. *The school fence suffered immense amounts of damage due to Ed's actions in "A Town Called Ed." *The entire school was demolished by Rolf in a blowfish suit during the school dance in "May I have this Ed?" *Newspapers damaged a wall due to the fact that the printing press was running too fast (Eddy broke the power switch, so it was running at "'stupid' fast") in "Truth or Ed." *The cafeteria was a mess after a food fight in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. *A bathroom stall was cracked by Kevin due to one of the Eds' pranks. *The nurse's file cabinet was broken thanks to Ed in "This Won't Hurt an Ed." *Ed broke the door to the nurse's office in "This Won't Hurt an Ed." *The playground's wall was cracked during a game of basketball in "Truth or Ed." *Eddy destroyed tons of school textbooks. *A toilet, the principal's car, and the 2nd floor were damaged during a catfight between Sarah and Nazz in "Truth or Ed." *The school's printer press broke and flooded the art room with ink in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. *The school roof was scratched severely due to Eddy's failed escape plan in "Cool Hand Ed." *Pencils are stuck in a ceiling because Eddy tossed them there using Ed in "Out with the Old, In with the Ed." *A hole in the floor was created and lockers were destroyed in "May I have this Ed?" *Several cafeteria tables were destroyed by Ed and a hole was dug into the cafeteria floor in "A Fistful of Ed." *The escape plane that Edd made had a classroom door as the right wing. Note: These damages are usually caused by Ed and/or Eddy. Location Discrepancy In "Cool Hand Ed," ''Jonny 2x4 and the Eds look out at the Cul-De-Sac from the top of the school. However, this should not be possible. When looking at a map of the Cul-De-Sac, the school is located to the south of it, not the north. As seen on the map, and during nighttime in ''"An Ed in the Bush," The Factory is located in the spot that the school was in, as it usually is. The map with added locations however might be misleading and made by a fan since the earlier and only official version of the map featured no signs. Trivia *The first appearance of Peach Creek Jr. High was in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, though it was referred to as Peach Creek High and not Peach Creek Jr. High (visible in the gallery). The sign was later permanently changed to say "Peach Creek Jr. High" for the remainder of the series, though for some strange reason the printing on the school bus remains "Peach Creek High School". *Seasons 5 and 6 are the only seasons that the school was featured in. *When Ed is telling Eddy about Carl in "Pick an Ed" the track and field has swapped places with the football field. *Apparently, there are woods surrounding the rear of the school and also there is a secret hangout spot called "The Pit" located in the woods. *The school has many posters, including one for a chess team which meets every Friday in the cafeteria. *In the Science classroom, there is an eyeball submerged in a jar of liquid on a shelf labeled "Eye of Grunt." This is a reference to Danny Antonucci's previous show The Brothers Grunt. Gallery File:Hanky_Panky_Hullabaloo_0001_001_0003.jpg|Peach Creek Jr. High as it first appeared, as Peach Creek High. Image:PCJH Uniform.jpg|Peach Creek Jr. High's Cheerleaders. Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-12h52m06s251.png|The football uniform. Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-12h50m07s82.png|The Peach Creek Jr. High mascot. Image:PCJH Shillouettes.jpg|The silhouettes of other students at Peach Creek Jr. High. File:Nurseoffice.jpg|Nurse's Office. File:Newprint.jpg|The room used to print the school newspaper. File:Knitting.jpg|The Knitting Club room. File:Class1.jpg|A generic classroom. Athletics Field.png|The Track/Field. File:Woodshop.jpg|The Woodshop Classroom. File:Woodshop2.jpg|Another view of the Woodshop classroom. File:Mathclass.jpg|Math Class. File:Historyclass.jpg|The History Class. File:Cookingclass.jpg|Cooking Class. Vlcsnap-2015-04-25-16h43m43s117.png|The Happy Cluckers Club. File:Pcjhe.jpg|The "Cubby Hole" section of the hallways. File:Footballfield.jpg|The Football Field. File:Cafeteria1.jpg|The Cafeteria. File:Cafeteria2.jpg|Another view of the cafeteria. File:Botanyclass.jpg|A view of Botany Class File:MusicClass.png|Music Class. File:Scienceclass.jpg|Science Class. File:Artclass.jpg|Art Class. Peach-Creek-Jr.-High-jpg.jpg|The Front Hall. School EEnE BPS.png|The brief appearance of the school in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Vlcsnap-2014-04-06-12h24m41s94_Stitch.jpg|The Library, as seen in Cool Hand Ed. Double_D's_Locker.png|Full shot of Double D's locker. EEnE ScienceClass.jpg|Science Class concept art. PCJH Bicycle Parking Area.png|The student bicycle parking area. PCJH 8th Spelling Bee Contest.png|PCJH 8th Annual Spelling Bee Contest. PCJH Bird Eye View Night.png|PCJH bird eye view at night. Boiler Room A.jpg|The door to the boiler room. Boiler Room B.jpg|Overhead view of the boiler room. Boiler room another view.jpg|Another view of the boiler room. The school in The Mis-Edventures.jpg|The school as seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. School gym.jpg|Gym class. School showers.jpg|The entrance to the gym showers. The school in winter.jpg|The school in winter. Lost and found.jpg|The lost and found. Alternative view of the football field.jpg|Under the bleachers. the school in Boo Haw Haw.jpg|The school in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. Vlcsnap-2015-05-09-20h35m02s459.png|Peach Creek Jr. High basketball uniform. Category:Peach Creek Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Peach Creek Jr. High